


無念無想5

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 無念無想 [5]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 在想著節奏會不會有些快速，但以我自己能力好像也沒辦法再加入什麼劇情了，所以就照著一開始安排的快節奏寫。很努力的寫了，雖然還很多不足之處，最近兩三天沒碼字就會有罪惡感，以前不會這樣子的，也不知道為什麼。內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 無念無想 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200413





	無念無想5

**Author's Note:**

> 在想著節奏會不會有些快速，但以我自己能力好像也沒辦法再加入什麼劇情了，所以就照著一開始安排的快節奏寫。
> 
> 很努力的寫了，雖然還很多不足之處，最近兩三天沒碼字就會有罪惡感，以前不會這樣子的，也不知道為什麼。
> 
> 內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

那天早上沒有落雪，乾冷的空氣像是尖銳的刀鋒，颳得皮膚刺痛，就算穿上厚重的長羽絨外套，面對凜冽的空氣依舊寸步難行。

今天行程不滿，音樂節目已經預錄好了，但是有在慶尚道地區的簽售會，車程遙遠必須早點準備，所以一行人起了個大早。

孩子們早起就直奔美容室，在梳妝的同時，總是一邊吃著早餐、一邊使用手機上網，突然坐在美容室沙發上的李長埈看著手機疑惑的發出小小的驚呼，推了推靠在他肩上補眠的崔誠允，兩人看了看螢幕低聲說了什麼後，雖然崔誠允還有點半夢半醒，但也從柔軟的沙發上坐起身子。

「周燦啊，過來一下。」李長埈面色凝重的喊到，洪周燦看了看哥哥一邊問著怎麼了，疑惑的走了過去，李長埈把手機螢幕轉向他。

在李長埈呼喚洪周燦的同時，金知範也好奇的抬頭張望，只見洪周燦一看到螢幕，整張臉失去血色、一片蒼白，伸手接過手機，凝重的往下滑在翻看著什麼。

「洪周燦這是你嗎？」金知範還沒開口提問發生什麼事時，坐在一旁的金東炫驚呼了一聲，前者連忙湊過去看金東炫的螢幕，斗大的標題寫上洪周燦和崔叡恩交往的八卦，且內文附上各式各樣的偷拍圖片，兩人手牽在一塊逛街，動作十分親密，且清楚的被拍到正臉，想賴都賴不掉。

就在還搞不清狀況的成員疑問聲中，洪周燦的手機鈴聲響起，他戰戰兢兢的拿出手機，看著螢幕走出美容室獨自接起電話。

金知範目光打量每一個成員，知道事情始末之後，每個人臉上都有著擔心的神情，擔心周燦的狀況，當然也擔心對團體的影響，作為被公司指望著的希望之星，他們經不起任何可能失去粉絲的事情發生，那是他們的重擔，不是無情而是因為那正是現實。

一下子美容室悠閒的氣氛消失殆盡，每個人都沉默著不敢說什麼，尤其同一時間的經紀人哥臉色非常糟糕，更是讓人連大氣都不敢喘一下。金知範遠遠望著洪周燦，那背影顯得單薄又無助，接起電話後只能唯唯諾諾的應答著。

前往慶尚地區的車程大家都很安靜，大部分是在補眠，有些人在聽著音樂，金知範則是一直側耳傾聽總是單獨坐在最後一排的洪周燦的動靜，有時還會稍微轉過頭查看他的狀況。

大多數時候洪周燦看起來像是在放空，盯著窗外一言不發，眼裡滿是焦慮，緊握著的手機調成震動模式，時不時有電話或者訊息。好幾次金知範偷偷張望時看見洪周燦緊咬著下唇，盯著手機輸入著什麼，又或者是聽見洪周燦帶著委屈的低聲呢喃。

不可否認的是，金知範心裡確實有些幸災樂禍，因為他喜歡著洪周燦，不可能沒想過看這段他無法祝福的戀情遭到破壞，但那樣是不對的，愛不到就毀掉的想法太過可怕，罪惡感立刻將這樣的想法趕出腦袋。

一邊惱火著自己怎麼可以擁有幸災樂禍的想法，一邊看著SNS，最新一條消息出來的是兩人所屬社證實交往消息，底下理所當然的出現各種惡評，支持與讚同的只佔極少數，還有一些是擔心團體被拖下水而對兩人的謾罵，金知範不知道那樣的評論算不算是惡評，但感覺社長也會那樣子罵，姑且就先當作是善意吧。

另外發現了許多在推特上熟悉的站子幾乎都關閉了，那幾個金知範私下有在關注的洪周燦大站在這次緋聞爆發後紛紛休站，他不認為這是對的，但他卻能完全理解那樣的決定背後的想法。

當那個一直喜歡著的人屬於別人的時候，平常心看待是不可能的，傷心欲絕的情緒會把愛變成恨，既然如此在變成恨的這段期間先休站以免自己做出傷害到深愛之人的行為，這樣反而是最好的保護，也是最好的支持。

在到達簽售會場地之後，洪周燦又接到電話，馬上走了出去，金知範有些不放心跟了上去，洪周燦在建築物的走廊底部接起電話，就算洪周燦壓低音量，走廊的空蕩產生回音，即使躲在轉角有段距離金知範還是能聽見前者那無助的應答。

在洪周燦掛掉電話後金知範本想直接走回待機室，但同時卻傳來一陣吵雜。

「哥哥是真的在跟女團交往嗎？」女孩子尖銳的聲音振動著耳膜，金知範停下腳步側耳傾聽。

「對不起……那個、」洪周燦面對氣勢兇兇的女孩們一下子不知所措，退後了幾步，沒有料到會在這裡遇見粉絲，因為是後台區域，照理來說沒有開放。

「快分手吧，不分手的話會讓哥哥後悔的！」女孩兇狠的說道。金知範聽了那樣的話覺得很不是滋味，從轉角邁開腳步走了出去，女孩們看見他突然出現一陣驚呼。

「出去吧，這裡粉絲不能進來，再不走的話會叫警衛來的。」金知範冷淡的說著敬語，一把抓起洪周燦的手腕，把後者拉到身後，推著洪周燦就要回待機室。臨走前轉頭看向女孩子們，他其實沒有考慮那麼多，哪怕是粉絲也好，他覺得成員、或者說洪周燦對他來說更重要，「如果對成員不利，也會讓妳們後悔的。」

回待機室的路上洪周燦似乎想說些什麼，頻頻轉頭但卻欲言又止，金知範見狀只是輕輕拍了拍前者的肩，他明白洪周燦的想法，有些話不一定要明白的說出來。

「快點回去吧，要開始了。」金知範不知不覺的吐出釜山方言混著首爾話一起，平常洪周燦總是會覺得好笑而調侃，此時卻覺得莫名安心。

經歷過剛才的事件，不出所料簽售會裡亂象也不少，有些溫暖的粉絲到洪周燦面前給與鼓勵並且為他加油，當然也有一言不發擺上臭臉的粉絲，但不管是面對善意還是惡意，洪周燦都只是帶著抱歉的神情和每個人道歉。

這次大家沒心情抽籤或是玩遊戲選擇位置，所以大家隨意按照上台循序坐上座位，金知範拉著洪周燦最後才上台，所以兩人的位置連在一起在舞台的左側，後頭的成員簽名似乎比較慢還和粉絲聊了會，所以洪周燦是空手等待的狀態。

在向自己面前的粉絲告別後，金知範也轉過頭看向隊伍方向，等著下一位粉絲過來，但卻見下一位拿著專輯刻意略過洪周燦，直接擺到他面前的桌上。

「對不起……」已經準備好要迎接下一位粉絲的洪周燦顯得有些尷尬，側過身朝著那位略過他粉絲微微的低頭示意。

金知範面對這突如其來的舉動一開始先是愣了半晌，然後馬上接過粉絲的專輯往洪周燦桌上遞去。

「每個人都要簽到，因為Golden Child是十個成員。」面對粉絲的舉動他笑不出來，但他盡量保持最平靜最有禮貌的語氣平緩的說道，見他的堅持與隊伍後方其他粉絲的打抱不平，那位粉絲才心不甘情不願的隨意翻一頁照片讓洪周燦簽名。

雖然不慎完美，但簽售會也順利的落幕了，儘管拍照時間少了很多呼喊洪周燦的聲音，但金知範幾乎是拉著洪周燦做各式各樣的粉絲服務與合體Pose。

「今天謝謝了。」洪周燦在回程的車上主動坐在金知範旁邊的位置，顯然還是非常沮喪，已經不用面對粉絲了，宛如面具一般卸除努力振作的表情，憂鬱的面容重新掛了上去。

「沒什麼，不用在意。」金知範隨口說著，頓了半晌才又開口，「你自己多保重。」

確實需要保重，雖然今天沒事，但是回到首爾總要去公司一趟，不可能不見社長和其他高層，現在他可以幫到洪周燦，但之後他想幫忙也無從著手。

結束行程後時間已經不早了，洪周燦的手機顯然不像早上一樣響個不停，但還沒切回的震動模式卻又在路程的一半突然啟動。

金知範正聽著音樂，沉重的眼皮被這突如其來的干擾喚醒，裝作睡著的樣子，他偷偷的看著洪周燦亮起的手機螢幕，是崔叡恩傳來的訊息，洪周燦看著螢幕好一陣子沒有動作，嘆了口氣才戰戰兢兢點開訊息。

聊天室上頭是好幾則洪周燦發出的訊息，看時間標註都是早上發過去的，只有剛剛收到的最後一條訊息是來自崔叡恩。

「我們分手吧。」

*tbc


End file.
